Total Drama Couples!
by Krimson Crusader
Summary: Join our hosts, Charlie and Will as your OC couples compete against one another for one million dollars!More details inside. *APPS OPEN* Sucky summary sucks,but the story will not!
1. Apps please!

*The camera fades in to an extremely tall boy standing on the dock*

"Hello and welcome to Total! Drama! Couples! I am your host, Will Kirkland. "

*A very short teenage girl climbs onto his shoulder*

"And I am Charlotte McHenry. We will be your hosts for this season."

"Each of our couples will compete in ruthless, strenuous, heart wrenching challenges."

"Relationships and Willpower will be tested, some will even break, but in the end-"

"There will be one victorious pair to share one million dollars!"

*Charlie glares evilly at him before continuing*

"But first, we need contestants. Please fill out the application below and tell us why you should be a contestant."

"The first three will automatically be selected."

Application Form(Him/Her please for each one where it can be applied);

Names:

Nickname:

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Appearance ;

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Skin:

Clothes ;

Everyday:

PJ's:

Swim:

Formal:

Other (Jewelry/Tattoo/Piercing/etc...):

**Behavior;**

Personalities:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

History (please keep it short and to the point):

Misc;

Favorite Thing:

One Special Thing About Them:

Reaction To Being Voted Off First:

Reaction To Coming In Second Place:

Reaction To Winning:

Audition Tape :

_**I need at least fifteen couples please. No single people will be accepted. A homosexual couple would be cool as well. Responses by PM and review are acceptable, thank you**__~Krimson_


	2. Apps day 2

*Fades in to Charlotte and Will sitting on the dock together. Will is smiling sweetly and Charlie is eat a bucket of chicken*

"Hello, again. Day one of auditions was pretty good if I do say so myself. So far we have chosen the three lucky couples who signed up first and one special couple that our boss demanded we put on."

*glares momentarily at someone off screen and holds up a sheet of paper with names*

**Zelda Lowe / Ethan Black (Spitfire/Clumsy Shy Boy)-Yonna9queen**

**Jacobi Anderson/Matthew Greyson (Sarcastic Quiet/Funny Boy)-Unicorn819**

**Macy Woods/ Kenny Well (Hipster Girl/ Social Butterfly)-funpuppy725**

**Ciana/Noah (The rebel/the know-it-all)**

*Cuts back to Charlotte beating Will mercilessly with a chicken leg*

"Say it, say it, William!"She hisses almost musically.

"Okay, okay! You will not get fat from eating the entire bucket!"

"Excellent. And why is that?"

"Because you're Harry Potter."

"Yay!"

*They realize the camera is on them and quickly get up.*

"Oh, sorry, I was just playing."

"Y-yeah. Anywho, we still need your couples, so please, turn in your apps."

"And we still need a gay couple. Otherwise, we will be forced to find one ourselves. That's all and thank you for applying."


	3. Apps day 3

*Fades in to Charlotte kicking her feet in the water*

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Couples! Will is a bit busy watching audition videos and preparing our first challenge."

*Will runs by, screaming, with a raccoon attached to his head and she giggles innocently*

"Without further ado ,here is our updated list of cast members!"

**Zelda Lowe / Ethan Black (Spitfire/Clumsy Shy Boy)-Yonna9queen**

**Jacobi Anderson/Matthew Greyson (Sarcastic Quiet/Funny Boy)-Unicorn819**

**Macy Woods/ Kenny Well (Hipster Girl/ Social Butterfly)-funpuppy725**

**Ciana/Noah (The rebel/the know-it-all)-noah'sgirlfriend**

**Dalton Lenkins/Casimir Spicer (Bubbly Boy/Boring Boy)-Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN**

**Jennifer Smith/Josiah Robertson (Country girl/Popular boy)-TotalDramaGirl01**

**Dani Solaris/Xavier Paramour (Otaku girl/Emo-Goth boy)-Squacoon**

"That's all so far, but please, keeping sending your couples!"


	4. Apps day 4

_Sorry for taking so long to choose~ Krimson_

*Charlie and Will are grinning happily in front of the dock*

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Couples!"

"We are finishing up our final cast list, but we are still taking last minute applications."

"Here's our most recent list."

*Holds up paper*

**Zelda Lowe / Ethan Black (Spitfire/Clumsy Shy Boy)-Yonna9queen**

**Jacobi Anderson/Matthew Greyson (Sarcastic Quiet/Funny Boy)-Unicorn819**

**Macy Woods/ Kenny Well (Hipster Girl/ Social Butterfly)-funpuppy725**

**Ciana/Noah (The rebel/the know-it-all)-noah'sgirlfriend**

**Dalton Lenkins/Casimir Spicer (Bubbly Boy/Boring Boy)-Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN**

**Jennifer Smith/Josiah Robertson (Country girl/Popular boy)-TotalDramaGirl01**

**Dani Solaris/Xavier Paramour (Otaku girl/Emo-Goth boy)-Squacoon**

**Annie Rose Andrew/Al Paul Phillips (The singers)-TDlover10**

**CJ Jaques/Amy Saunders (Shy lazy kind boy/ hot kind insecure tomboy)-LuckySue122**

**Alice/Brendan (Queen bee/Blind boy)- Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN**

**Aaron Renwick/Alexandria Vespa (sleepy cat lover/human lie detector)**

**Kaylee Gonzalez/Kyle Denim (The Nice Prankster/The Type Z)-****TimeWarp3000**

**Harper/Cullen (The Colorful Red Head/The Smart Prankster)-Cotton Candy Luver Chopper**

*Goes back to Will and Charlie*

"We still need a few more people, so send in your OC's!"

"We will start the first challenge soon. Hint: It involves an obstacle course and raccoons."

"Thank you, and good luck."


End file.
